


Stranded

by Literal_Antique_Trash



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, This is fluff, in a Rick sort of way, so that means there will be cursing, trash can't do tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literal_Antique_Trash/pseuds/Literal_Antique_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Morty get stranded. Fluff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded

The night sky was similar to that of an oil painting, soft pastels blending in harmony, peppered by blinding onyx stars. Clouds of an almost green-yellow hue rolled in the distance, lazily covering the dull moon with an ethereal glow. The land was peaceful and quiet, akin to a calm rainforest. There laid the sleeping Zalfingzers- a type of hyper intelligent hamster blissfully unaware of the outside world. They rested in Red Middlemists that were four times larger than themselves, encasing themselves in salmon colored petals as soft as silk and strong as Kevlar.

All in all not a bad place to be stranded for a night, Rick thought with a small sigh. Resting in his own Middlemist, the scientist looked up at the stars and gently rubbed Morty’s back. The teen was a pleasant weight on his chest, covered in Rick’s coat and looking for all the world like a small child. His young features were slack and content, and Rick slowly pushed the curls that the boy usually slicked back from his forehead. Morty nose wrinkled as he stirred, but a soft pat on the head from his grandpa had him slipping back into slumber as easily as a sigh.

“You’re so fucking useless, you know that?”

The whisper is as soft as the sky, leaving his lips and floating into the air. And though the words were insulting, they were filled with genuine warmth and affection.

“You’re weak, dumb, good for nothing- sometimes I just want to smack you in the face.”

Morty had been hurt that day. A bandage covered the boy’s leg, stained a light brown with the dried blood that Rick cringe. A smaller bandaid covered the smooth cheek.

“You couldn’t protect yourself if they beat their own asses.”

Morty had been out matched. A large worth of with the teeth of a snake? Of course he’d been hurt, but Rick had been there to save him. He always would be.

“I love you, you piece of shit.” He whispered, kissing Morty’s forehead.

And soon Rick drifted off, a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
